Borrowing cars and stealing hearts
by CambionTwins
Summary: Annabeth is overcome with emotion, when both Thalia is found alive and Luke is presumed dead. Clarisse who has a secret crush on Annabeth takes her somewhere to cry where no one will see her. Based on, movie not book.


_This week I drew Percy Jackson, with Annabeth and Clarisse as characters and the tags Comfort and Car. First of all this fic is from the movie version of Percy Jackson, I've been meaning to read the books, but haven't gotten around to it yet. So bear with me the movies are all I have to go by._

_Annabeth is overcome with emotion, when both Thalia is found alive and Luke is presumed dead. Clarisse who has a secret crush on Annabeth takes her somewhere to cry where no one will see her. Based on, movie not book._

_Borrowing cars and stealing hearts_

_We don't own anything; if we did life would have been much more entertaining._

Since getting back to camp half-blood Annabeth has not been herself, she wanted to stand watch over the tree both because she wanted to be sure it would be okay, and because she needed some alone time since Luke is presumed dead, after all once upon a time Luke and Thalia was all she had.

When she saw Thalia by the tree she could not stop the tears from falling, when she yelled for the others to come look Clarisse was the first to arrive, after that it was all a blur for her. Annabeth waits outside the infirmary in hopes of being able to set and watch over Thalia. But she was told to go back to her cabin and rest; others will keep watch over Thalia for the night. Before she could start arguing, and insist that she be allowed to watch over Thalia, she felt a soft yet strong hand grip her shoulder, "I'll walk you back to your cabin" said Clarisse from behind her with a worried look.

Annabeth let Clarisse take her hand and lead her away from the infirmary, back to the cabins as they walked, not a word was exchanged between the two. Just before they got to Annabeth's shared cabin she came to a halt, causing Clarisse to almost fall as she was pulled back. "What's wrong" asked Clarisse her confusion clearly writing on her face, "I can't go in there and get asked a million questions, and be expected to answer every question, when all I want to do is cry my heart out" answered Annabeth.

Clarisse now looking at Annabeth with understanding, squeezed the hand she was holding, before saying "Than I'll take you somewhere no one but me will see you cry, how does that sound?", just for a moment there was a faint smile on Annabeth's face, finding the look of concern and loving gaze Clarisse was giving her comforting.

After what felt like an eternity Annabeth finally answer by simply saying "Lead the way", at this Clarisse let out a sigh of relief, and gave Annabeth a dazing smile before dragging her in a while new direction. "Where are we going" asked Annabeth, "We are going borrow something" replied Clarisse, with that said Annabeth didn't bother to ask more questions, she decided to just go with it.

Before long they were standing in front of one of the only cars in the camp, "Please tell me you're not going to do what I think you're going to do" said Annabeth looking more than a little worried, Clarisse just smiled at her and showed her the keys to the car, "How did you manage to get the keys?" asked Annabeth both with surprise and a little wonder, Clarisse will never crease to amaze her.

"Get in" says Clarisse opening the passenger door for Annabeth, quickly looking around to make sure that they were indeed alone, Annabeth quickly got in the car, and watched as Clarisse ran around the car to the driver's side, get in, start the car and drive off. "Where are we going" asked Annabeth, "Nowhere in particular, we'll just drive till we find a nice quite place, out of sight and far enough from the camp".

They drove around till they found a nice quite little spot in the woods far enough from the camp, by the time they got there the sun was already starting to set. "There now you can cry where no one can see you, and I promise not to tell anybody about it" said Clarisse not looking at Annabeth only straight, "Since when did you get so sweet and understanding" asks Annabeth looking at Clarisse hoping that she would turn around and look at her.

"I'm not sweet I just care about you and don't like seeing you sad okay" says Clarisse still refusing to look at Annabeth, "Being here alone with you, makes me feel safe, don't get me wrong I'm still sad and want to cry" says Annabeth taking a deep breath before adding "Will you hold me while I cry?". To say Clarisse was surprised, would be a understatement, but Annabeth got her wish cause Clarisse turn her head so fast to look at Annabeth.

Annabeth did not look away when Clarisse turned to look at her, she didn't even blink, "Um sure, yeah do you like want to move to the backseat so we can sit next to each other, and that way I can hold you?". Without saying a word Annabeth climbed over so that she could sit on Clarisse's lap, making the poor girl speechless, when Annabeth started crying, Clarisse wordless just held Annabeth close, holding on to her like her life depended on her, cause to her it did.

Annabeth cried for about half an hour, all the while Clarisse just held her not saying a word, even after she stopped crying, she made no move to climb back into her seat, nor did Clarisse loosen her hold on Annabeth they just sat in comfortable silence basking in the other's presence. Annabeth started leaning back, which in turn caused Clarisse to loosen her grip, but not let go of Annabeth she merely allowed her hands to rest on Annabeth's hips.

Annabeth, put her hands on Clarisse's shoulders, and looked deep into her eyes, before leaning down and softly kissing her. Clarisse let out a soft moan at the feel of Annabeth's lips but used what little will power she had left, to push Annabeth back just a little so that she could look into her eyes to try and see what she was feeling. "Annabeth your sad and not thinking straight, I don't want to be some one night stand to you, I care about you more than a friend should" said Clarisse with tears of her own threatening to fall from her eyes.

Annabeth at first didn't say anything she just looked at Clarisse with a soft and loving look, while using her one hand to softly caress Clarisse's left check. Clarisse's heart nearly melted at the gesture, she closed her eyes and turned her head into Annabeth's hand to show she enjoys it. Annabeth's gaze only became more loving with every moment that passed; she knew that after tonight only she would ever get to see this side of Clarisse.

"Clarisse look at me" says Annabeth in a voice full of hope, as she didn't want to tell Clarisse what she is about to if she would not look at her. Clarisse slowly opened her eyes looking up into Annabeth's beautiful blue eyes; her heart skipped a beat when all she saw in Annabeth's eyes was love. "Clarisse I like you okay you don't have to worry about me not sharing your feels, because I do, and I would never see you as just some one night stand, how can I when I know you would always stand by my side on matter what" said Annabeth giving Clarisse the most loving look that she has ever giving anyone, and a shy smile.

Clarisse who was at a loss for words decided that actions speak louder than words, and pulled Annabeth down for a passion filled kiss pouring all her emotion into the kiss, hoping that Annabeth could feel through the kiss just how much she means to her. Annabeth was taken by surprise but didn't waste time before she too was putting all her emotion into the kiss.

Feeling Annabeth kiss her back with just as much emotion, Clarisse let her hands wonder to Annabeth's upper legs where she squeezed them, causing to let out a small moan. Clarisse took that as her chance to slip her tongue into Annabeth's mouth; Annabeth eagerly returned the kiss tangling her hands in Clarisse's dark hair not even trying to hold back her moans. Clarisse moves her hands under Annabeth's shirt rubbing up and down her back.

Annabeth pulls away from the kiss desperately needing some air causing Clarisse look at her hoping she didn't go too far too fast, she was about to say something when Annabeth took the bottom of her own shirt and pulling it over her head, Clarisse's eyes went wide at the action, but soon she followed suit and took off her own shirt.

The two girls took a moment to look at each other before Annabeth reached behind herself and unhooked her bra throwing it on the long forgotten passenger seat, making Clarisse's mouth go dry. Annabeth let out a soft laugh at the way Clarisse was looking at her with a slight blush on her cheeks, while she has Clarisse paying attention, to other things she quickly moves and takes off Clarisse's bra before she could register what was going on, Annabeth leans down to once again kiss Clarisse, but Clarisse has other plans.

Clarisse leans up and kisses Annabeth's neck, and moves her hands to cup Annabeth's breasts, caressing them softly but firmly, her breath is hot against Annabeth's neck her kisses sloppy, Clarisse tries hard to go slow not wanting to rush this, but with each passing moment, and each sound of pleasure falling from Annabeth's mouth her resolve was failing.

Annabeth could feel herself became unbelievable wet, and as much as she wanted to go faster she was also nervous this is her first time with anyone, and she suspects its Clarisse's first time as well. Clarisse pushes Annabeth back and says "Back seat now" her voice thick with want, Annabeth moves to the backseat Clarisse's eyes following the movement of her breasts, once Annabeth is in the backseat, Clarisse quickly joins her and pushes her down onto the seat and hovers over her before closing the gap and kissing her once more.

Clarisse starts kissing down Annabeth's body from her lips to her neck, than nibbling on her collarbone, stopping only to take first Annabeth's left nipple into her mouth sucking and nibbling on it before switching and paying the same attention to its twin, while all the while having Annabeth's hands in her hair sparing her on, Annabeth is a panting mess under Clarisse.

Clarisse starts kissing downwards again stopping when she reaches Annabeth's pants she looks up into Annabeth's lust filled eyes and starts removing them along with her shoes and socks, quickly doing the same with her own. Now both girls are only left in their panties, Clarisse moves up and kiss Annabeth with more want than any of the other kisses before it held.

As they kiss their tongues twirl and caress each other, neither of the two taking control of the kiss simply just letting it happen. Clarisse breaks the kiss, and leans back slightly hooking her fingers into the sides of Annabeth's panties, look at her asking for permission, Annabeth gave her a small nod, the nervousness from before flooding back into her mind, Clarisse removes Annabeth's panties but doesn't do anything after that, she simply leans down and kisses her softly hoping to put her at ease.

"What's wrong" asks Clarisse caressing Annabeth's hair, it was now Annabeth's turn to blush, and she turns away her head not being able to look at Clarisse as she whispers "I've never done anything like this with anyone before". Clarisse smiles sweetly at her before leaning down and breathing the words "neither have I" into Annabeth's ear causing her to gasp, turning her hand back to look Clarisse in the eyes before kissing her again.

Clarisse takes that as her go ahead to continue, and kisses her way down Annabeth's body once more, only this time not stopping anywhere, she slowing opens Annabeth's legs and settles between them. She looks open and holds eye contact with Annabeth, lowering her head she starts kissing Annabeth's inner thighs, making her breath hitch; Clarisse uses her fingers to open Annabeth's pussy lips, and slowly takes a lick through her pussy.

Annabeth's eyes close, her head shots back and her back aches upward, Clarisse takes that as a good sign and starts licking, tasting and exploring every inch of Annabeth's pussy. Annabeth can feel her orgasm fast approaching, Clarisse feels Annabeth start to tense up, and starts rubbing Annabeth's clit with her thumb "Let go Annabeth, let it happen I got you", says Clarisse.

Annabeth looks down into Clarisse's eyes, before throwing her head back and screaming Clarisse's name into the silence of the night. Clarisse slowly licks her to bring her down from her high, Annabeth pushes Clarisse away once she becomes too sensitive, and Clarisse kisses her way back up to Annabeth's lips, slipping her tongue into Annabeth's mouth letting her taste herself.

Annabeth moans at the taste of herself on Clarisse's tongue, she quickly flips them over eager to return the favour; she makes quick work of Clarisse's panties. Working a bit faster than Clarisse did, Annabeth goes straight for Clarisse's breasts sucking the right one while using her right hand to play with Clarisse's left one. Annabeth went back to Clarisse's lips and kissed her taking full control of the kiss; she moves her right hand down and plays with Clarisse's wet folds.

Clarisse breaks the kiss and takes Annabeth's earlobe between her teeth; pulling on it "You can put your fingers inside if you want" breathes Clarisse into Annabeth's ear. "Won't it hurt" asks Annabeth, "No; I broke my hymen during training quite a while back" answers Clarisse, Annabeth happy with the answer pushes her index finger inside of Clarisse, causing Clarisse to moan and aches her back pushing their breasts together.

Annabeth claims, Clarisse's lips, with her own once more, swallowing all of her moans, starting up a slow rhythm, pushing her finger in and out of Clarisse. Seeing Clarisse a panting mess under her, Annabeth added her middle finger, Clarisse feels like the world is about to explode. Annabeth still swallowing Clarisse's moans remembers something she heard about once, and curls her fingers upward inside of Clarisse.

Clarisse's own orgasm takes her by surprise, all she can do is cling to Annabeth as she rides out her orgasm, and Annabeth looks at Clarisse in wonder as she comes undone beneath her, trapping her fingers inside of her. Once Clarisse relaxes enough Annabeth carefully pulls out her fingers, and kisses Clarisse pouring all her love into the kiss, which Clarisse returns with just as much love.

They lay in the backseat basking in the afterglow of what they had just done, tangled up in each other's arms, slowly drifting into a deep peaceful slumber.

The End.

_Well this was very hard to write since I waited till the last moment to write it, and Incubi was sitting right next to me, playing all the songs of sex he has on his computer, the whole time as encouragement. (Safe to say I'll never wait till the last minute again. LOL)_

_Till next time have fun dreams_

_This fic was writte by Succubi. Work is at AO3 and _


End file.
